Book 01  Unspeakable
by Kurai Ame
Summary: Slash. ECHP. AU. OOC. OC s . Mpreg. Creature-Intelligent-Powerful Harry. Everyone believes Hadrian Potter abandoned the Magical World after defeating Lord Voldemort, very few know the truth. The muggle born Lily Evans- Adopted by Merula Aeolus.
1. Prologue: Earth Magic

**5.22.2011 – **Updated and Revised

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Genres:** Adventure/Romance/Horror/Drama/Mystery/Angst/Suspense

**Summary: **Slash. ECHP. AU. OOC. OC(s). Mpreg. Creature-Intelligent-Powerful Harry. Everyone believes Hadrian Potter abandoned the Magical World after defeating Lord Voldemort, very few know the truth. The muggle born Lily Evans, never existed, however, Lillian Grimaldi, pure blood and magical creature did.

**Main Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings:** Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Jacob Black/Caelum Prewett (OMC), Billy Black/Severus Snape, Charlie Swan/Sirius Black, Mike Newton/Bella Swan, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnegan

**Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more, male and female masturbation, fellatio, hand jobs, and double penetration), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, male pregnancies (Mpreg), and a few minor character deaths. Some Character Bashing and Mention of Child abuse.

**Author's Note:**Since I am the Author, and exercising my powers as an Author, I have declared that Bella is not Edward's singer and doesn't know the Cullens' secret. Also Sirius did not die, he had a rather nasty near-death experience, but that was all. Book Six and Seven do not occur. So now you must all bow down to my awesomeness. Just kidding – about the bowing.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-tongue / _"Blah"_ – Elfish / **[Blah]** – Beast Speak

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOK 01: The Ebony Sun Series:<strong>_

**Unspeakable**

_Written and Illustrated by Kurai Ame_

_Beta'ed by:_ (?)

**Prologue: **Earth Magic

* * *

><p>"<em>Ley Lines, the mythical paths below the Planet's surface in which Powerful Magical Energies flow. They are no longer the myths that once were. In 2003, these elements of our planet surfaced on the top soil of the United States. No one knows why, but what is known it that they must be protected at all costs.<em>

_In 2004, a dark Lord rose in New Orleans tapping into the powerful ley line that had risen to the surface there causing magical mutations on the magical populace of New Orleans. Nearly five hundred witches and wizards died, only the most powerful of these beings survived the initial mutations and only eight survived to this day. _

_The International Unspeakable team sent in to take out this Dark Lord was almost obliterated, leaving only the four most powerful of the group to destroy the dark Lord. However, in the effort to do so they were changed by the earth magic flowing rampant in the area. Powerful beyond belief and nearly immortal, these four would become heroes in Magical history known only as Unspeakable Thestral, Unspeakable Grim, Unspeakable Phoenix and Unspeakable Nundu."_ – **Modern Magical History, pg. 278**

_**May 28**__**th**__** 2006**_

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Bella asked her father's lover, worry shone clearly in her soft brown eyes.

"Bella," the wizard whispered, "Did I ever tell you about my godson?"

"Not that I can recall." Bella said curiously, taking a seat across from her soon-to-be stepfather.

Sirius smiled sadly, "I'm surprised he was a large part of the war and a very big part of my life."

"But he died?" Bella asked tentatively.

"No," Sirius said bitterly, "He didn't die, I drove him away." A tear slipped off the end of Sirius's nose.

"I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding." Bella whispered.

"No," Sirius whispered back, "It was my entire fault. It….it was the evening after his sixteenth birthday. You remember that on a wizard or witch's sixteenth birthday they would come into their magical majority and any creature inheritance they may have?" At Bella's nod, Sirius continued, "He had just come into some kind of dark creature inheritance and had remembered that as an Auror it was my job to hunt down and kill dark creatures. He began to ask about my opinion on Dark Creatures. I was bigoted and crude, dark creatures were monsters to me at that time. He got nervous and said he didn't think he could become an Auror. I confronted him and told him his father would've wanted him to be an Auror. He called his father a hypocritical ass… I was so angry…" Sirius whispered mournfully, "I punched him in the face. He had such a betrayed look in his eyes…" More tears poured down Sirius's face, "He disapperated. I later found out he had inherit it from his mother. Everyone thought she was a muggle born, but she was a pure blood adopted by muggles. His father really was a hypocritical ass."

"Did you see him again?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Sirius said wiping the tears from his face, "turns out he left everyone and everything behind that night and became an Unspeakable. He only resurfaced for thirty minutes in the final battle to save Severus Snape from imminent death via his curse mark and to kill Lord Voldemort. I only saw him from a distance. All I really saw was his cloak."

"Your godson was Hadrian Potter?" Bella asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes. I suppose it is thanks to Severus that you know his name?"

"Yes," Bella said, "Sev speaks very highly of him."

"He would," Sirius admitted, "So how is Severus and his beau, Billy?"

"They're good. Remus, Tonks and Billy insisted that you stop by soon, they miss you!"

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Lord Sirius Orion Black_, protector of _**Ley Line L960189**

**From:** Atticus Rayne, _Head of the International Unspeakable Agency_

**Subject:** Reassignment

Our contacts in Forks, Washington had informed us of the premature evolution of Ley Line L960189. Since this Ley Line is known for its wild nature we have assigned our top team of Unspeakables to assume control of it. However, our informant has also informed us of your attachment to Forks, so we will not be transferring you. Your new instructions are to assist the four Unspeakables in any way possible. This Unspeakable unit work often undercover and have decided to use one of their many false identities as a permanent identity for their new role as the established protectors of Ley Line L960189. They will be arriving in Forks, by June 18th 2006. Their family name is Grimaldi and their designated names are Christian Grimaldi (Father), Paige Grimaldi (Mother), Sam Grimaldi (oldest son) and Evan Grimaldi (youngest son). They will assume control of the Ley Line by no later than June 30th 2006.

**- Atticus Rayne**

_Head of the IUA, Potions Master_

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 15<strong>__**th**__** 2006**_

_**Rome, Italy**_

"Should we be doing this?" Alec questioned his twin. Jane sighed explosively.

"Alec, seriously, Caius won't kill us for poking around in here. It's an old human tomb. What the hell could be in here that could hurt us? I swear he's just paranoid. If anything, Caius will just be a little angry!" Slowly Alec and Jane walked down the dark corridor their blood red eyes shone with curiosity as they looked this way and that.

Finally, they came upon a wide circular chamber with a stone sarcophagus. Old and worn runes were engraved into it. The thing gave off a dark and frightening presence. "Jane, I don't think—" Jane ignored him sidling up to the stone. She paid no mind to her brother's unease as she trailed her fingers along the stone engravings. Something nicked her finger and she let out a sharp curse. Abruptly she found her hand sinking in through the stone as if it were made of water. She quickly tried to withdraw it, but to her upmost horror a bony hand grabbed her wrist. She screamed in terror.

"Alec help!" She screamed as she felt her flesh torn into by something ridiculously sharp. "Help!" She screamed as she was pulled further and further through the stone lid. Alec broke free from his panic and ran to her side, pulling at her arm in desperation, but she continued to be pulled in despite their superhuman strength. Jane shuddered with fear and pain as she continued screaming.

Whatever was in there was tearing her right arm to pieces. When she had been pulled in up to her shoulder, with a sickening snap of torn flesh and broken bone, she was release. Alec and Jane flew back slamming into the wall. Jane was missing her right arm.

The sarcophagus's lid slowly slid open. From the darkness within glowing violet eyes snapped open and a voice, which sounded like thousands of baying hounds, said "Finally…. It is time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 17<strong>__**th**__** 2006 – **_**11:47 am**

_**Forks, Washington, USA**_

718 Whistle Road, Forks, Washington was a beautiful old Victorian House painted in a warm olive-green with soft beige and white latticework and columns. It was surrounded by a wrap-around-porch and a dense flowering thicket. The white picket gate made the picture perfect image. Mike Newton watched his new neighbors with passive curiosity from his bedroom window. His girlfriend, Bella Swan lay next to him on the bed, peering through the shades as the family moved in. Bella had told him they were Magical Folk like Sirius, Severus, Remus and Tonks, but the three he had seen so far didn't look all as imposing or quirky or impressive as Sirius, Severus, Tonks or Remus. They looked perfectly normal to him. The Mother and Father, a ebony haired man with deep sapphire eyes, was arguing with his smaller golden-blond haired wife. Her soft golden-brown eyes were all, but emitting fire. They were beautiful, not unnaturally so like the Cullens, and they were all rather fit. The other one he had seen was a boy who was only an inch or two shorter than the father and was probably a year older than Bella and him.

"Oh," Bella said in surprise, "Do you see him?" She all but cooed. A petite and slender boy, who looked about fourteen or fifteen, with shoulder length Mocha-colored curls entered the room with a heavy book in his hands. He had large almond-shaped pale olive-green speckled with gold and brown flecks, which were framed by long, dark eyelashes and full of soft petal pink lips. His skin was lightly bronzed and small sinewy muscles covered his small graceful frame. His face was heart-shaped and his nose was small and adorable. He had prominent cheekbones and a pointed chin. The boy reminded Mike of a kitten.

"Do I need to be jealous?" Mike asked jokingly.

"No," Bella said reeling backwards in surprise, "No need, I think he'd make an adorable little brother. He's too small and girly to be my boyfriend." She said teasingly splaying a hand over his muscular chest. She leaned up against him, pressing her full breasts against him and her lips met his.

* * *

><p>Hadrian Potter known now as Evan Grimaldi entered his new room. The small, but cozy room was on the first floor and was attached to the small greenhouse attached to the back patio. The room was originally meant to be a walk-in-closet, but the Unspeakable unit who had set up their living arrangements had gutted the house, expanded the closet and added an even larger bathroom. They had also added several bay windows with stained glass at the top, depicting many flowering pale yellow trees and around the edge of the stained glass pane was a thick thorn vine. The room was painted a teal color with a large silver spiral at the center of each of the three windowless walls. The floor was a light oak wood and there was a matching wooden bed and night table. The bed spread was a dark sapphire color. And there was a matching wooden desk, chair and dresser. Against one wall was a small modern-looking blue couch. There were several paintings in the room of various people and landscapes. The young artist, Evan entered the room and flopped down on his bed. He loved the room and having it attached to the greenhouse appeased his need to be around plants and flowing water.<p>

Evan had peeked into Sam's room a few minutes before and was please with what the Unspeakable had created for his "brother". Sam Grimaldi, known previously as Caelum Prewett, loved Muggle video games and the red painted room with the dark brown wooden trim and many dark brown wooden bookcases, was filled with Video games. There was a brown shaggy rug on the wooden floor of Sam's room and a brown leather lazy boy along with a large flat screen television. The bed had been made up in dark ruby sheets and feathered comforter with cream pillows. There was a desk, dresser and nightstand also in the room.

Their parent's room also suited them. Paige and Christian were actually the widowed Perenelle Flamel and the bachelor Caspian LeStrange. In the years after Perenelle joined the Unspeakables after Nicolas's death without the Philosopher's stone, which had kept him young and youthful, Perenelle and the uncle of death-eater Rodolphus and Spy Rabastan, Caspian, had fallen in love and gotten married. Though unable to have children of their own, the treasured their two semi-immortal children, Sam and Evan.

The incident in New Orleans had changed them all forever making their extended lives from their various creature inheritances to semi-immortal. They would retain their youth and vitality for as long as they lived and would continue living until someone killed them. Which being the top Unspeakables of the elite International Unspeakable Agency, would prove extremely hard to kill them.

Paige and Christian's room was decorated similar to Evan's. Their wood floor however was made from mahogany instead of light oak. The room was painted a forest-green with gold trim. Their King sized bed was made of Mahogany and was covered in pale green sheets and cream pillows and an emerald comforter. They had two nightstands, two dressers and a walk in closet. There were several floor-to-ceiling French window that surrounded French door that led to the patio, which was the same patio attached to the greenhouse. Their room was filled with Evan's art and various Muggle photographs of the people they loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 17<strong>__**th**__** 2006 – **_**11:57 pm**

_**Hogwarts Grounds**_

His last memory was of falling as Voldemort's killing curse struck him. His last thoughts were of his love, his brother, and the two men he loved as if they were his grandsons – Severus Snape and Hadrian Potter. And then suddenly he was awake. The darkness was overwhelming. Was this his punishment? Was this purgatory? Was this it; this absolute darkness with nothing and no one. This acute loneliness he felt in his heart – wait his heart… it was beating. He had a heart…. He had a body…. He had eyes, which were open and yet unseeing. Why was it so dark. T

There was a sound, he could hear. There was a scrapping as if someone was pressing stone against stone. Slowly, the sound increased and then… Light of the moon illuminated everything. A breeze swirl the clothes he wore as he slowly sat up. The clothes were slightly too large at him. He looked down and found himself gapping in disbelief. His hands…. They were young, unblemished or wrinkled. A strand of deep auburn hair fell into his vision as he looked up into the face of his smiling love, his enemy, his everything. A sixteen years old, Gellert Grindelwald, looked down on him. Tears were quickly pooling in his eyes, both their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorry, <strong>short chapter<strong>. This chapter was mostly intended to inform you of the events that have led up to this. The next chapter will be much more exciting. Also please take a look at my **poll in my profile**.

1. _Should Harry forgive Sirius for his attack?_

**Answer:** From the various Private Messages and reviews I have received, the answer is yes, but with time.

2. _Main Pairing voting. Auric will appear in the next chapter._

**Answer:** From the various reviews and Private messages I have received, the main pairing will be Edward/Harry.

_3. Would you guys like Evan to have a Coven of OMC/OFC(s)?_

**Answer:** From the various reviews and Private Messages I have received yes, Evan will have a coven. However, one reviewer made a point that most OMC/OFC(s) are under developed and usually not well written. Should anyone see that my OFC/OMC(s) are underdeveloped please inform me and I will do some heavy editing.

4. _Should Sirius__recognize Evan immediately or should he realize it later?_

**Answer:** I received mixed replies about this one, so, Remus will recognizes Harry's scent soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please note, Harry will be mostly referred to as Evan from now on and the Grimaldis will be referred to as a family – brother, mother and father.

**Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more, male and female masturbation, fellatio, hand jobs, and double penetration), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, male pregnancies (Mpreg), and a few minor character deaths. Some Character Bashing and Mention of Child abuse.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-tongue / _"Blah"_ – Elfish / **[Blah]** – Beast Speak

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOK 01: The Ebony Sun Series:<strong>_

**Unspeakable**

_Written and Illustrated by Kurai Ame_

_Beta'ed by:_ (?)

**Chapter One: **Fire Magic

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th**** 2006 – 7:35 am**

**Forks, Washington**

Evan had just finished dressing in his fitted black pants and button-up blue shirt, when Sam threw himself on his younger brother babbling excitedly. Evan knocked his older brother off of him with his supernatural strength, but Sam just bounced back onto him. "Did you have pixie sticks again?" Evan asked irritably. At Sam's nod, Evan sighed explosively, while muttering under his breath, "Bloody half-breed vampire, how many times have I told you sugar and the blood-lust suppressant doesn't mix well?" Sam didn't even look guilty. Evan visibly calmed himself and with a half-hearted sigh, he used his empathic abilities to visibly alter Sam's response to his sugar high. Sam's reaction was immediate, the tall and muscular teen, abruptly landed on his ass.

"Damn it," Sam cursed, "Do have any fucking idea what that feels like?" The half-vampire, half-Sorcerer snarled. Straightening his clothes, which were the same as his younger brother's except he wore a vivid red shirt that complimented his dark curly hair.

"Like someone dumping cold water on you." Evan said smugly.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. Now, normally I wouldn't mind seeing you act like a six years old who drank two gallons of Soda, but Mum, expects us to find a summer job today." Evan said soothingly. Sam just huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th**** 2006 – 8:42 am**

**Forks, Washington**

"So Sirius," Remus asked taking a sip of his tea, "When should we expect to meet with these Unspeakables?" Remus was a gorgeous middle-aged man with wavy golden-blond hair and soft amber eyes. The Shifters of the Quileute tribe had done wonders for Remus's physical health and emotional health. He was now a confident and powerful advisor to their council.

Nymph, as Tonks had begrudgingly allowed others to call her, sat at his side, with their youngest, Jamison, sitting in her lap. Over the years since Voldemort's demise, Nymph had slowly become a more feminine and graceful aristocrat, but she still had her quirks and her temper.

Much to Severus's horror, Severus's beau, Billy Black had exiled the man from his dingy potions lab and together they had formed a small Environment Technology business. They became active and influential Environmentalists. With Severus's knowledge of both Magical and Muggle sciences they were slowly building new ways to save the natural flora and fauna of earth. In their efforts to do so, Severus was often in the sun and he lost his trademark sallow skin and greasy hair. He now had golden-brown skin he had inherited from his Arabian Heritage and shoulder-length soft and silky ebony hair. Billy Black had undergone a procedure created by Severus to regain his mobility. It was something that cemented their relationship. Jacob had taken a liking to Severus even as their friendship grew very slowly.

"Tonight." Sirius said casually, just as Nymph took a sip of her tea, and was promptly decorated in it, as she spat it out.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th**** 2006 – 3:57 am**

**The Dumbledore Ancestral Home**

_One Hundred and twenty-two years old Alberforth Dumbledore sat as calmly as he could as he listened to the sixteen years old version of his older brother, Albus Dumbledore, whose hand was clasped with an equally young version of his nemesis, Gellert Grindelwald. "So you're telling me you were brought back by some sparkling otherworldly being in order to together bring about a revolution of magical kind?" _

"_I wouldn't call it sparkly." Gellert grumbled, "More like luminescent."_

"_Luminescent, sparkly, I need more ale to be putting up with this shit." Alberforth cursed._

"_So will you help us?" Albus asked hope shinning in his baby blue eyes. His eyes were almost painful to look at for Alberforth, since Ariana's death and Albus's and Gellert's separation something had broken in Albus and he had begun to grow more and more world weary until he had neglectfully place a destiny on a child's frail shoulders. Hadrian Potter had broken because of his brother and in turn seeing what he had done had broken Albus. Albus had fallen in the last battle trying to destroy Lord Voldemort before Hadrian was forced to sully his hands, but he had been too old, too weak._

"_I will help you." Alberforth whispered, "First we need to contact the Goblins."_

"_Why, the goblins?" Gellert asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion._

"_Well, we can't exactly have sixteen years old Albus Dumbledore and we definitely can't have sixteen years old Gellert Grindelwald returned from the grave to set the world right? No, what we need is a new identity for the both of you."_

"_What are you thinking, Alberforth?" Albus asked warily._

"_Cruor of unus -a -um ad alius ceremony." Alberforth said smirking lightly._

"_What's that?" Gellert asked frustrated by the brothers' knowing smirks._

"_It's a goblin ceremony," Albus said, "performed for only those aware of the ceremony. Basically they test your magic against other family-magics, which mortal-lines' have died out. If another magic reacts positively to your magic, it is tested against your person. If the magic accepts you once more then the ceremony is performed. It is similar to a blood adoption except no blood is involved. The magic will transform your body to meld with your own. It essentially passes on several family traits. Now if more than one magic accepts you then you can be completely changed."_

"_It makes you more powerful and more varied in skills and talents." Alberforth continued for Albus, "The Dumbledore family is the last of the families aware of this procedure. It was originally used on the second sons and daughters of pure blood families, however, when muggle-borns entered our society, it was forbidden to be spoken about least the muggle-borns attempt the procedure to become purebloods. And as those lines, who knew died out… well it was forgotten." _

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th**** 2006 – 11:30 am**

**Gringotts, London**

"Gellert, we haven't officially set out goals for this revolution of the magical world." Albus said quietly as they waited for their magic to be tested by the Goblins. The blond haired young man looked up from the heavy text before him. "Well," Gellert began, "the most important thing in my eyes is the equal rights of all magical beings along with education reform. Muggle-born students enter our society everyday without knowing our customs, culture and history. They have many disadvantages compared to pure-bloods in education and in occupation."

"Also," Albus added, "the advancements of muggle society have far surpassed our own. We must learn to integrate their technology into our lives without losing our culture and prepare for the worst of their culture."

"I don't quite follow?" Gellert complained.

"If our society were ever to accidentally be revealed to them, we would likely either become human experiments or face mass genocide. We need some leverage over them. If we would provide a service they couldn't live without?"

"Medicine, a muggle and magical pharmaceutical company." Gellert said.

"Yes! Also an environment and muggle-magical technology hybrid company."

"So we have three goals right now, equal rights for all magical beings, education reform, and muggle-magical sciences and economics." Gellert said.

"The British Ministry also needs to be reformed to provide fair trials to criminals and I'd like to promote secondary educations for all students. There are only two Secondary Education branches in Brittan and they only serve the elitist society."

"Sirs," interrupted the voice of a goblin, "if you would follow me." The goblin said turning away leading them through a maze of hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th**** 2006 – 9:00 Pm**

**Ley Line ****L960189****, Forks, Washington**

Paige adjusted her gown and hooded robe before taking a seat to wait on one of the wooden chairs carved to mimic a tree, the Sam had created as a wood shop project in their last Muggle assignment. The cushion charm she had applied and Evan had anchored for her made the seat her pride and joy. She wore a golden gown with a full bodice and long skirt made of the finest spider silk, which was semi-transparent, and under this she wore a modern simple blue silk dress, more like a slip than an actual dress. She wore the demiguise cloak with hood that all Unspeakables, like herself wore. It wasn't completely invisible, but blurred the edges of your vision to make you turn away.

Christian was dressed underneath his cloak, in black fitted trousers with silver buttons, a white poet's shirt under a black silk vest. His hair was combed into a mess of dark curls and his feral golden eyes shone without the blue contacts he usually wore. Sam was dressed almost identical to his father, but instead of a white poet's shirt, he wore a ruby-colored one.

Evan unlike his sibling and mother chose to dress in the traditional garb of his most prominent creature blood, an Elementalist. As a half Elementalist, a creature usually found in the forests of Japan he wore an open Kimono of pale green decorated with silver leaf designs. Underneath he wore black fitted pants with silver buttons and a black fitted t-shirt. His hood was already lowered.

He heard the approach of a number of people and quickly signaled his team to draw their hoods over their faces as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> Sorry, short chapter, but I realized I hadn't updated in a while and I don't want people to think I'm holding my stories hostage if they read the note about money in my profile. Anyway, I wanted to point out something in my story and I've also added a character index to this chapter because I want to stretch my potential and add some new original characters.

**Creature Inheritances vs. Born Inheritances: **Someone who inherits a creature inheritance (like Evan), can inherit the creature blood of their ancestors for at least seven to eight generations, so essentially they could become entirely a creature (like Evan). It is dependant on how powerful they are to see how much they will inherit. Most people who have creature inheritances have creature magic and then human magic, but because of "New Orleans", the Grimaldi's family magics have been warped.

Born Inheritances only happen when it is a direct cross between a creature and a human (like Sam) and they never inherit a Creature Inheritance because the creature blood is already active within them and they can use both magics since birth.


End file.
